Frodo's Arrival At Bag End
by Sheen-bean
Summary: Frodo's first days at Bag End as well as his first encounter with Sam. More to follow.
1. Frodo's Arrival at Bag End

***Quite obviously, none of the characters in this story are mine. It's just a fun thing I made up on the inspiration of a friends story. All the characters belong to the master, J.R.R. Tolkien***

****

Frodo's Arrival at Bag End

It was early in the morning, much earlier than you or I would wake up but, not entirely unusual for a hobbit, and a round green door opened at Bag End spilling yellow light across the front step.

"Beautiful day for a walk." Bilbo thought, taking his favorite walking stick from its place by the door. He shut the door and was about to start on his walk when he spied a pair of big green eyes staring over the hedge dividing his front yard from the neighbours.

"Hullo Sam, you're up early." Bilbo smiled at the young hobbit.

"I'm helping my gaffer." The young hobbit explained, "He says I'll be the gardener someday." Sam looked at Bilbo's walking stick. "Are you going to go away again Mr. Bilbo sir?"

"Not at all my dear Samwise. I'm just going for one more stroll before my nephew arrives. I shall be back shortly before afternoon tea. Now run along, if you're done your chores in time perhaps you can join us for tea this afternoon and I'll tell you another story." Bilbo smiled to himself as Sam ran back into his house to get an early start on his chores. There weren't many hobbits in the shire as fond of his stories as Sam, and Bilbo thoroughly enjoyed talking to the young lad, he had even started teaching the boy to read.

¤ ¤ ¤ _later that afternoon _¤ ¤ ¤

Sometime before afternoon tea Frodo arrived at Bag End to find a young, rolly polly hobbit sitting on the front stoop of his uncle's home.

"Hullo there." Frodo said as he entered the gate and set his bag on the ground.

"Hullo, you must be Mr. Frodo." Frodo nodded and the young hobbit stood up quick to shake his hand. "Mr. Bilbo said you were coming and that he'd be back before tea but, I haven't seen him come back yet. I thought I heard a door close earlier but I was sitting right over there," The young hobbit pointed towards a small garden plot in the corner of Bilbo's yard," and I didn't see anything."

"That's quite alright... um…" Frodo looked questioningly at the hobbit.

"Samwise Gamgee at your service, most call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Shall we go inside and wait for Bilbo to return." Frodo opened the door and entered the cozy hobbit-hole, Sam following close behind. He closed the door and just as he turned around they heard a rattle of pots and pans from the kitchen.

"Is that you Frodo my Lad!" Bilbo called from somewhere back in the house.

"Yes uncle, it's me!" Frodo called and looked at Sam. The look of surprise on Sam's face caused Frodo to start laughing," And I've brought a guest for tea."

Just then Bilbo came in to the room. "Ah Sam, I was wondering if you were going to make it. Good to see you got your chores done. Well, now, Frodo, you must be tired from your journey." Bilbo looked Frodo's solitary bag, "Is that all you brought?"

"The rest of my things are arriving tomorrow. I decided to walk today."

"Okay…good…tea… right! Come, come before it gets cold." Bilbo went to the dining room, Frodo and Sam following close behind.

"Excuse me for asking Mr. Bilbo, sir, but when did you get back from your walk?" Sam asked as he sat and began to pile his plate with cakes and cookies.

"Less than an hour ago. I saw you sitting there, you must have been daydreaming." Bilbo smiled at Sam and when Sam wasn't looking Bilbo winked at Frodo who smiled back.

That afternoon Bilbo told the story of when he and his dwarf companions were captured by the elves in Mirkwood Forest. Sam hung on every word, fascinated by Bilbo's adventure and asking all sorts of questions about the Elvin king, Thranduil, his son, Legolas, and the rest of the Elvin court. Sam thought that Bilbo was an awfully good sneak to be able to creep around the elves without being spotted. The story carried on well into the evening and continued right through supper until Sam's mother could be heard outside calling him home.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The next day Frodo decided to go out and explore his new surroundings and so, just after lunch, he set out while Bilbo was working on something in his study.

He reached the gate and swung it open just as Sam rushed in and crouched low behind the hedge.

"Sam, what—"Frodo was about to ask Sam what he was doing but before he could finish Sam motioned for him to be quiet. A bit confused Frodo looked down the road to see a young girl of about five or six heading their way.

"Good afternoon." Frodo said as the young hobbit approached them. She was cute little girl with a head full of golden curls. She was carrying something wrapped in green cloth.

"Good afternoon. Are you mister Frodo?" The young girl asked.

Frodo looked to Sam briefly and saw him trying to sink into the ground. "Yes, I am Frodo." He smiled at the girl.

"My name's Rosie Cotton and my mother baked this cake for you this morning." Rosie handed over the green bundle and did a little curtsy, "Welcome to Hobbiton."

"Thank you very much Rosie, and tell you mother thank you. Perhaps I'll share it with Sam. Have you seen him anywhere?" As Frodo asked he glanced down at Sam and saw him cringe and cover his eyes.

"No I haven't seen him all day. You can tell him I helped make the cake when you see him though." Rosie seemed to get a little sparkle in her eye as she skipped away down the lane. Once the sound of her footsteps faded away Sam peeked between his fingers.

"Is she gone?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes, now what was that about?" Frodo laughed.

Sam stood up and looked down the road after Rosie, "She's beautiful isn't she?" He said, ignoring Frodo's question but, Frodo didn't need an explanation, he figured he understood already.

"You know Sam; you'll have to talk to her one day."

"I know," Sam said, a slight look of fear passing over his face," Do you—"

"Hullo!" A young hobbit popped up in front of them.

"Hullo Merry! Where's your father?" Frodo asked, greeting his kinsman.

"He's coming, I came ahead to make sure you were home. Hello, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck." Merry extended his hand to Sam, "Just call me Merry.

"Samwise Gamgee." Sam shook Merry's hand nervously. He'd heard some strange tales about the Brandybucks.

"Is that cake?" Merry asked eyeing the package in Frodo's hand.

"It is. Come on both of you, there's no sense going for a walk now." Frodo sat on the front step and passed some cake to Merry and Sam while he asked for any news from home.

"Well, Eglantine Took is gonna have a baby. She says it's gonna be a boy and if it is she's gonna name him Peregrin. I've already decided I'll just call him Pippin." Merry kept talking and telling how he discovered a new way to get to the mushrooms of Farmer Maggots crop and how he had nearly fallen out of his boat when he had caught a rather large fish the last weekend. "It's a good thing I was near the shore or I would have lost my boat." Merry said calmly as he munched on his cake.

"I shouldn't think I'll ever get in a boat." Sam said, "There isn't enough cake in The Shire to coax me into one."

"Its not so bad, it's the best way to fish really." Merry said matter-of-factly.

"Hullo up there!" A voice called and Frodo looked up to see Saradoc Brandybuck pull up in a wagon with Frodo's things from Brandy Hall.

Sam and Merry helped unload the luggage and after Frodo said goodbye to Merry and his father Sam returned home for tea and Frodo spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking his things and organizing his room.

***The End***


	2. A Poem for Rosie

****

Chapter Two

A Poem for Rosie

"Hey Sam! I'm going for a walk, would you like to come?" Frodo had just emerged from Bag End and had spotted Sam tending to the roses in the corner plot. He had only been in Hobbiton for a few weeks and already he and Sam were great friends, despite the twelve year age difference.

Sam looked uneasily at Frodo, "I… uh …"

"Don't worry Sam. We won't stray too far, perhaps just out to the Party Tree." Frodo smiled reassuringly at Sam. He knew Sam did not like to go too far away from his home, not many hobbits did.

"Alright then." Sam relaxed and stood up to join Frodo.

"Those roses sure are nice." Frodo said as they left the yard.

"My gaffer says if I can keep those healthy I'll be one step closer to taking over the gardening at your uncle's house. Besides, roses are my favorite flower." Sam said this and brushed his fingers across a rose from someone's yard as they passed by. Frodo chuckled softly.

"What?" Sam asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing," Frodo smiled, "Roses are pretty."

The two walked in silence for a bit and they could hear children laughing somewhere up ahead. They came around a corner and saw three children playing tag in one of the yards ahead. Frodo was not sure who two of them were but he recognized little Rosie's curls straight away.

Sam hesitated for a moment but Frodo nudged him a little and as they neared the group of children they stopped their game to watch Frodo and Sam approach. Frodo stopped once they reached the trio, Sam stood slightly behind him looking at his toes.

"Good day Rosie." Frodo smiled and pretended to tip a hat to the two other children,"Pleased to meet you, I'm Frodo Baggins." 

When they didn't answer Rosie spoke for them, "These are my sisters, Lily and Petunia. They are shy too." When Rosie said this she looked to Sam. "Hullo Sam."

"Hullo Rosie." Sam mumbled and barely lifted his eyes.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but we must be going, come along Sam." Frodo once again tipped the hat he was not wearing and he and Sam continued their walk. Frodo glanced at Sam who was blushing madly and started laughing again. "Ah, young love," he teased as they rounded another bend.

"Oh be quiet you." Sam said and blushed again.

Before long they arrived at the Party Tree and took a seat in the grass among its roots. They sat in silence for a bit then Frodo pulled a pipe from his pocket and began to smoke. Sam looked longingly at the pipe and was about to ask if he could try when Frodo spoke up.

"Not till you're older." Frodo smiled at Sam's disappointment then reached into his pants pocket and tossed Sam a sugar candy.

"You know," Sam said, sucking on his candy, "I thought of a poem this morning while I was tending the roses."

"Yeah?" Frodo asked, looking to Sam,"Let's hear it."

Sam tilted his head to gaze into the leaves of the Party Tree and began his poem,

"_Honey curls and bluebell eyes,_

A dress to match the clear blue skies.

A smile to brighten all the days,

And kindness shown in many ways."

Once he had finished his face turned beet red.

"That was lovely Sam." Frodo smiled.

"Yes, well don't you go telling all The Shire what I said or I'll have you!" Sam warned Frodo.

"Don't worry," Frodo chuckled, "Your secret's safe with me." The two finished watching the sun set and returned to their homes for a good nights sleep. 


	3. Tending the Roses

~~~~Here is the next part. It wasn't supposed to be but I can't stop writing them. The poem later on is _Oliphaunt,_and I noted as to where it's from beside the poem. And as usual they are all Tolkien's characters, places even that specific poem. The story idea and my little Rosie poem were dreamed up by your truly. Please read it then review, cuz its fun to get reviews. Thanx.~~~~

Chapter 3

Tending the Roses

It was just after lunch and Frodo was tidying up in the kitchen while Bilbo retired to his study to work on his book. Outside it was warm and sunny and when Frodo looked out the window he saw Sam working in the garden.

Sam's gaffer was nowhere to be seen because he had begun to let Sam take charge a couple days out of the week in the garden.

Frodo was about to turn away when something outside caught his eye. He moved closer to the window and upon closer inspection he could see someone's curly golden hair peeking over the top of the hedge, just above where Sam was working.

Frodo smiled to himself. There was only one person he knew of that had a head full of such golden curls—Rosie Cotton. Just then Sam turned his head to the side and Frodo saw that Sam was talking to himself.

Rosie's eyes peeked further over the hedge then quickly ducked back down when Sam glanced up. Finding the situation to be quite amusing, Frodo slowly opened the window to see if he could hear what was going on.

Sam was singing a poem that Bilbo had taught him the night before.

_"…As I tramp through the grass;_

Trees crack as I pass.

With horns in my mouth

I walk in the south,

Flapping big ears.

Beyond count of years

I stump round and round,

Never lie on the ground,

Not even to die.

Oliphaunt am I,…"(Tolkien, Tales From the Perilous Realm, P. 102)

Then half way through the song Sam stopped and began to carry on a dialogue with the roses in the garden.

"Hello Rose… Rosie…hehehe… Rose."

Frodo stifled a laugh as Rosie's head shot above the hedge, eyes wide. She noticed Frodo in the window and he quickly put a finger to his lips so she would stay quiet.

"It's a beautiful day." Sam continued, "Wouldn't you say so Rose—ey." Sam took a little leaf of one of the roses and shook it as though shaking a person's hand. "I was wondering if I might tell you something Miss Rosie?" Sam tipped the rose forward as though nodding yes. "I have a poem for you then." Sam cleared his throat.

_"Honey curls and bluebell eyes,_

A dress to match the clear blue skies,

A smile to brighten all the days,

And kindness showed in many ways."

Just then, as Sam finished the poem, he stood up without any warning and was face to face with the real Rosie. She gave a little yell and fell backwards onto the lane.

Sam stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth hung open. Frodo stared, bewildered at what had just occurred in front of his window.

"Sam?" Frodo whispered. Sam whirled around and looked at Frodo, his eyes wide with fear and embarrassment. Sam heard movement from the road and spun back around as Rosie stood up.

"Sam… I…" Rosie was about to say something but Sam bolted across the yard and into Bag End.

Frodo pulled the window closed, leaving a stunned Rosie standing by the road, and ran into the main hall. Sam was sitting with his back to the door, face buried in his hands.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Frodo asked with a small smile. Sam looked at Frodo; his face was as white as a ghost's.

"How long were you two there, did she hear it all?" He asked Frodo.

"I think so Sam." Sam's head fell back against the door, his eyes closed.

"I'll never be able to talk to her again. She must think I'm a real strange one."

"I doubt it Sam." Frodo tried to reassure his friend but could think of nothing else to say.

Sam opened his eyes and noticed Frodo was standing by a window. "Is she gone?" he asked.

Frodo glance out the window, "Yes, Sam, she's gone. It's safe to go back outside."

Sam stood up, "I think I'll go home now." He was about to open the door when Bilbo called from somewhere in Bag End.

"Is that you Sam?" Bilbo called.

"Yes, Mr. Bilbo, sir."

"Are you coming or going Sam?" Bilbo asked.

"Going, sir." Sam replied.

"Well come back later this evening and I'll have another poem for you!"

"Alright Mr. Bilbo." Sam opened the door, "See you later Mr. Frodo." He felt a little better as he left, at least his day wouldn't all be so bad. 

~~~~ There ya go, hope you liked it. Review it and maybe I can come up with some more =P~~~


End file.
